


Missing Pieces

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: the expression of feelings is hard
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Green Ranger [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128539
Kudos: 69





	Missing Pieces

For the first time in what feels to be forever, the eight members of the Fellowship have now been graced with utter comfort and peace. They inhabit the City of King’s, now, awaiting the coronation of Aragorn. 

It seems as though the sun has not dared to set ever since they defeated the darkness of Sauron and destroyed the remaining orc armies. All anyone feels is light— now etched into them with careful rays of warm sun. 

Yet to two of the hearts of the Fellowship, the light is still lacking. They are obviously enamored with happiness and comfort as they are now out of harms way and they’ve saved the halflings that they once lost, but something is missing. 

Neither Legolas or Aragorn feels satisfied. Despite the victories and conquests they’ve managed to hold, their new lives in Gondor are not what they are destined for. 

The sky is nearing midnight when Aragorn finds Legolas seated in one of the many gardens of Gondor, staring up at the sky. Pensive is the only way he can think of describing the elf’s face: his glowingly pale skin is etched into an expression that expresses nothing but a sense of bewilderment. 

“Legolas?” He questions. His voice is filled with vulnerability, it’s entirely too obvious.

When Legolas finally looks up upon him, Aragorn’s mind surges back to the minutes after the death of Gandalf the Grey. The look on his face expresses nothing but absolute sadness, as if his heart as been broken in half. 

“What is wrong, mellon nin?” Aragorn questions as he quickly sits next to the elf, now worried for the well-being of his closest companion. 

“The day after you are crowned... I am to return to my father.” Legolas whispers, glancing up at Aragorn with a pained expression in his oceanic eyes.

Aragorn is quick to react. “You are not to go home, mellon nin. I am the king of this land, now, and I will command when you return home. And that will only be when you wish to.” He tells him, reaching over to grasp the fragile hand that rests on ivy covered stone next to him. 

Legolas does not dare to speak. Warmth shoots through his veins at the feeling of Aragorn’s hand, and now, for some odd reason, all he would like is to return to his father. He’s well aware that he’s being entirely too selfish, but he does not wish to see Aragorn and Arwen wed. Because through all of the many years that they’ve known one another, Legolas has done nothing but love the other. But those feelings will forever remain unrequited, and he will be forced to suppress them. 

“I wish to go home, Aragorn. Please.” He mumbles, just loud enough for the King to hear his meek voice.

They’re wrapped in silence once the words flood from his lips, and as soon as Legolas begins to stand up, Aragorn tightens his grasp on Legolas’ hand. 

He reaches his other hand up, joining it with the elf’s smooth jaw, and silently presses his lips into Legolas’. 

The kiss is filled with admiration, peace, and love: and suddenly, everything feels content. Whatever they were missing after the final battle has been found. “I beg you not to leave. Gi melin, Legolas. I only wish to wed you— I would rather that than all of the crowns in Middle Earth.” Aragorn whispers upon their parting. 

“I wish the same, Aragorn.” Legolas beams.


End file.
